Rojo Pasado
by shade-kiba
Summary: Un pasado trágico desenvuelve actitudes paranóicas y traicioneras. La venganza late más fuerte cuando conoces un pasado que te ha sido vedado, lo prohibido es lo más llamativo. siempre.
1. Capi I

Preguntas sin respuestas. No tenía nada, no sabía nada. Buscaba algo que quizás nunca llegaría, venganza. Su sed de venganza crecía cada vez más y más, y se tenía que conformar con las vagas suposiciones de que algún día lo conseguiría, pero ese algún día lo iba matando, pudriéndolo por dentro. Las preguntas que asaltaban su mente se venían sobre él como la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba la ventana, tratando de infiltrarse por las inconmensurables grietas del alma. A su lado, la melodía fúnebre de un ser atrapado por un infierno abrasador danzaba lentamente por su cabeza, la música comenzaba a clavarse en cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndolo pesado y sin vida, cansado. La música era lenta, llena de dolor y en su cabeza adquirían un sentido amorfo, tal cual pasaban los segundos por sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar las notas de su mente, le estaba pesando el cerebro el tanto pensar o más bien, el no pensar y mantenerse ausente todo el tiempo. Se levantó y con pasos tardos se encaminó hacia el lavado, refrescándose la cara, contrastando el frío del líquido con el ardor de su cara. Hizo una mueca, estaba demasiado helada para su gusto, pero quizás eso le aliviara el calor que había comenzado en su cara y se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Aunque después de todo, no parecía más fría de lo que sus ojos podían expresar en este momento, y en tantos momentos pasados también. En el espejo, su reflejo mostraba claramente las marcas de su trabajo incesante, su rostro pálido bajo la noche nublada, sus ojos vacíos, las gotas frías estilando de su cara y su pelo y… su… aro? Cuando fue la última vez que se acordó de él? Bueno ,si bien es cierto, no se andaba mirando la cara cada vez que entraba a un baño, pero era algo tan preciado, de tanto tiempo, tan… de él, que no se perdonaba haberlo olvidado allí, siempre con el, en una parte de su cuerpo y que ahora brillaba como si el sol se abriera paso a través del cristal. Eso era raro.

Senritsu vio de reojo como Kurapika caminaba con una tranquilidad atípica en él, siempre parecía estar intranquilo o preocupado, sin dejar nunca esa mirada vacía que se había echo dueño de sus ojos. Caminaba cabizbajo, mirando absorto algo que llevaba entre sus manos. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, no le dio importancia y puso nuevamente su mirada en la partitura y en las notas. Ya se hacían 4 años, largos años desde la muerte de su compañera y así, un día cualquiera como este, su vida había cambiado, dejando además de una transformación irreal, una marca de la flauta infernal, que nunca se borraría de su carne. Estaba marcada de por vida.

Apartó los pensamientos de su mente, perdiéndolos en el mar de recuerdos y siguió tocando el triste Réquiem en honor a su compañera. Quizás… quizás en algún lugar esté ella, escuchando esta melodía y afrontando la adversidad del destino.

Con suma pesadez se sentó en la cama, frente a la ventana que daba al jardín, mostrando triste parámetro de lo que se había convertido su vida. Si bien es cierto de que la familia Nostrade había perdido una gran cantidad de dinero debido a la pérdida de nen de su hija y habían tenido que despedirles a los jardineros y a gran parte de los empleados que atendían la familia.

Miró al jardín. Casi parecía mostrar su alma aquella vista! Solo que el jardín deslucido tenía la bendita suerte de estar al aire libre y recibía de vez en cuando, los cálidos rayos solares y a veces la refrescante y suave lluvia furtiva de algún verano. ¿Qué estarían haciendo los chicos ahora? Quizás en una divertida aventura, o visitando a un estudioso Leorio, o hasta quizás disfrutando la pereza de una noche de Viernes en Isla Ballena, con Mito-San y la abuela.

Sintió nuevamente una presión en la cabeza, más fuerte que la anterior, producto de la lluvia recia, los pensamientos, el frío, todo.

Todo lo que veía o hacía lo presionaba, le distorsionaba la vista, el tiempo y, en una esquina de la habitación, una araña de 12 patas caminaba lenta y burlonamente hacia él, moviendo con sumo cuidado cada una de sus patitas, siguiendo la cabeza. Se exaltó y parpadeó, sintió el calor apoderarse de sus ojos y al mirar furiosamente a la famosa esquina, donde ya no se hallaba sino el líder de la araña, Kuroro, bajando perezosamente de una telaraña colgada desde lo alto del techo. Pronto vio como se dirigía hacia Pakunoda, que sentada al borde de la cama le miraba expectante a cualquier movimiento de Kurapika y de forma amistosa le sonreía a una persona parada frente a ella. La sangre de Ubogin caía como el rocío de la noche a los matorrales espesos y sus ojos rojos, atándolo a la tierra, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

"El sol brilla en el cielo, la hierba crece en el suelo…"

la presión iba en aumento, las frases lo envolvían en un torbellino de desesperación, resonaban en la habitación vacía de su mente, haciendo mil ecos que no quería escuchar. Un eclipse inundaba su ser, no podía ver nada, pero allí, a lo lejos, divisó la pequeña figura brillosa que aún sostenía entre sus manos y pronto se sumergió en el calor rojo que emanaba el mismo

"…compartiré la alegría y la tristeza con mis compañeros…"

Las locas alucinaciones, las frases girando en torno a su cabeza, la presión, el tiempo, la jodida música y la jodida lluvia que lo hundía más y más, pararon y se perdieron en el tiempo. Unas imágenes comenzaron a pasar en su mente, en reversa quizás, fugazmente sin lograr divisar nada común en ellas. A los pocos segundos, disminuyeron de una forma casi imperceptible su velocidad, pero fue lo suficientemente lento, para que pudiese ver, entre las masas de imágenes, un cuerpo familiar, cabello negro, ojos negros, ropa negra, pero ante la oscuridad de su persona, se notó el color pálido de su cara y la inconfundible cruz invertida en su espalda, que llevaba con tanto orgullo entre los suyos, sosteniendo un libro en su mano y en otra, una cosa indescriptible donde claramente se distinguían 2 gemas rojas brillantes, entre el baño de sangre oscura que cubría la cabeza de un miembro kuruta.

Sintió como su cuerpo se contraía y, antes de un arranque de furia y lágrimas, sintió que todo él se movía de una manera violenta y las imágenes parecían ser esparcidas nuevamente en su cerebro, como las hojas de invierno eran llevadas con el viento, solo que esta vez, en ves de ser cafés, eran rojas. El sonido de la lluvia volvía, al igual que notaba caer el peso de los cadáveres de los minutos muertos sobre su espalda. Las imágenes se iban y su odio quedaba, aún latente.

Miró hacia el frente, con una mirada fría y roja, clavando la vista en un pequeño cuerpo.

-kurapika! – Senritsu movía desenfrenadamente al muchacho, trantando de hacerlo volver en si. Sus ojos retornaron el color azul cansado y hueco de siempre – Kurapika…– ponía su mano por todas partes de su cara, agobiándole.

Clavó la vista nuevamente en ella. Se vio reflejado en esos ojos negros, tenía un aspecto horrible y lastimero.

-estoy un poco cansado – sabía que mentía y sabía que ella estaba enterada de eso, pero agradecía mentalmente el que no le preguntara el porqué, ya que ni él mismo lo sabía.

-bien, te traeré un poco de agua, recuéstate un rato y trata de descansar – salió por la puerta con un paso rápido y firme, pero silencioso.

Kurapika se acostó boca arriba, mirando el techo donde hacía momentos – minutos, horas tal vez, no estaba seguro – se encontraba una poco común araña dirigiéndose hacia él. Apartó la vista de inmediato, perdería el control de si mismo si seguía pensando afanosamente en el Ryodan. Pero se le aparecía! Que había sido eso? Nadie, en su sano juicio, anda viendo visiones de gente muerta y cosas raras. Al parecer el trabajo le había afectado un poco la cordura. O quizás estaba realmente extenuado, que ya su subconsciente comenzaba a jugarle bromas pesadas.

Se percató de que ya no tenía el frágil objeto entre sus manos y lo vió botado en el piso alfombrado, a causa del bruto zarandeo de Senritsu. Estaba rojo aún.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos, desde la vez que lo había tomado así como estaba, brillante, había notado un raro cambio en el ambiente, quizás nen, seguro que era eso. Ese aro tenía algo y quería saber que era, pero era demasiado tarde y el estaba demasiado cansado como para andar deduciendo o investigando cosas. Se lo acomodó en su oreja, intentando dormirse.

Sintió a Senritsu acercarse y dejar el vaso a su lado. Cerró los ojos, no quería hablar con ella, sin embargo, ella pareció percatarse de ello, ya que puso las manos en su frente y luego las retiró murmurando un leve 'buenas noches', que apenas alcanzó a escuchar. Ya había caído en la inconciencia del sueño, aplastado por una ráfaga abrumante de calor.


	2. Capi II

Holaaas muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capi, y espero a que este no los defraude u.u sus comentarios me animan mucho jeje :P n.n Arigatou!

* * *

Las imágenes se volvieron fugazmente. No tardó en ver nuevamente la última imagen que había visto la vez anterior y sus ojos rápidamente se volvían de un color escarlata intenso, sintiendo el calor y el ardor que le propinaban las imágenes. Esta vez se veía todo deforme y desdibujado, digno de un sueño, pero frente a él, parecía estar una pantalla que había parado de rebobinar las imágenes y ahora lo arrastraba a dentro de él, siendo un participante testigo de los acontecimientos que empezaban a suceder, aunque siempre, sin intervenir.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, por fin era sábado! El bendito día de la semana que más le gustaba. Quizás por el simple echo que se reunía toda la familia. Sonrió. Realmente toda la familia, era TODA la familia. Sentados alrededor de una mesa, compartiendo. Lástima que, como siempre, faltaban algunos al almuerzo, pues siempre tenían sus propios asuntos y no tenían tiempo para una vida social digna.

Suspiró pesadamente. No debería haberle dado permiso a su hijo, para que un sábado tan radiante como este, se desapareciera de la tribu y fuera a la ciudad a quien-sabe-que.

Abrió la puerta de su pequeña y apacible morada, y al ver a los pequeños niños jugando cerca del río, y las madres cocinando y hablando amistosamente entre ellas le dio gran ánimo. Se acomodó su fiel pendiente en la oreja y con pasos firmes caminó entre los pequeños

tío! – gritaron los niños emocionados que corrían hacia él

A lo lejos se escuchó como un susurro la voz de una madre que gritaba 'tengan más respeto con Kurapika-sama'. El hombre alto y de fornidos brazos solo rió y levanto al más pequeño del pié y le dejó colgando de cabeza, mientras los demás trataban trepar por su cuerpo para poder mirar más allá de lo que sus alturas les permitían.

como están mis pequeños? Es hora de bañarse! – con otra carcajada tiró al que tenía colgando de su mano al río, este no era muy profundo y tampoco tenía mucha corriente, así que no había peligro alguno de que los pequeños se ahogasen o algo así. Hizo lo mismo con los demás, mientras estos trataban de correr de las manos gruesas del mayor.

No deberías haber echo eso, ahora tendremos que cambiarlos a todos! – replicó su mujer con una miraba severa. Parecía una mujer de cristal. Era fina, de largos cabellos blondos y unos intensos ojos azules. Daba la impresión de poderse quebrar de un momento a otro si no se le tratase con la delicadeza que necesitaba.

m…- Kurapika sólo abrazó a su mujer y ella suspiró resignada

nunca cambiarás – negó con la cabeza y luego le abrazó

mejor así no? Que sería se una mujer tan hermosa como tu sin un macho como yo que la proteja- ella solo rió suavemente, al igual que él. Eso era todo lo que el necesitaba oír y ver, una hermosa sonrisa de aquella hermosa mujer, su mujer.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse ya en el medio del cielo, ofreciendo su esplendor a toda la tribu que hacía sus labores diarias, típicas de un día sábado, mientras los jóvenes conversaban entre ellos y alguno que otro miraba distraídamente las nubes que irrumpían el nítido color del cielo.

La fría brisa que corría a través del bosque donde habían instalado su tribu, zarandeaba con brusquedad las llamas que desprendían las fogatas echas por las mujeres de la tribu para poder cocinar el almuerzo para todos. Pequeñas llamitas se despegaban de la fogata e iban a parar indefensas a la tierra.

hoy hace un día bueno, ne? – le comentó una de las ancianas de la tribu a una muchacha más joven que picaba con afán los tomates rojos sobre la tabla de picar. La anciana miró el cielo, donde unas nubes juguetonas se movían entre el mar de aire gracias al viento alocado.

La joven sólo le sonrió afablemente, mientras el viento le removía todos sus cabellos castaños.

A decir verdad, aquel viento que llegaba del Norte no le auguraba nada bueno, es más, tenía la tenue sensación que algo de desproporcionada fuerza se acercaba velozmente hacia la tribu y, junto con ello, el arremolinado viento le abría la marcha.

Sacudió su con ímpetu su cabeza, otra vez estaba dejado volar su imaginación.

Miró con recelo hacia el norte – como esperando alguna anomalía - y con un largo y cansado suspiro volvió a su labor de día sábado. Picar tomates.

Las risas, conversaciones y las protestas de parte de los niños más pequeños no se hicieron esperar.

Inhaló hondamente con los ojos entrecerrados y emitió un largo, satisfecho y sonoro suspiro. Delante de él se encontraba – casi – toda la tribu, felizmente colocada frente a sus platos y comiendo vigorosamente, sin contar claro, los niños pequeños que hacían berrinches porque no querían comerse sus vegetales, y a sus lados, las madres disgustadas riñéndoles su terquedad.

El viento había disminuido su ferocidad y el aroma de la humeante comida puesta sobre la mesa (que consistía de una simple madera puesta sobre 4 patas de madera también) llegaba sin dificultad alguna a sus pulmones y seguía su rumbo más allá de la copa de los árboles.

El tintineo de los servicios chocar contra los platos producía un pequeño murmullo que se camuflaba con las voces de los Kurutas.

Todo el panorama era perfecto. Ancianos conversando con los más jóvenes, alguno que otro adulto contándoles enigmáticas anécdotas sobre la vida de los yetis que habitaban las altas montañas en el interior del 'Reino Prohibido' a los más pequeños, que – algunos muertos de miedo – escuchaban atentamente mientras comían.

Miró con nostalgia el puesto a su izquierda. Podía sentir como el vacío de la silla lo carcomía por dentro. Por una parte estaba bien que el muchacho quisiera y se esforzarse por ser uno de los mejores de la tribu y así poder sobrellevar mejor el cargo que unos años después tendría que tomar si su padre desistía, pero aún así, no le quitaba el derecho de divertirse como un niño de 12 años propiamente tal, ni menos el tener que faltar a uno de sus entretenidos almuerzos grupales por estudiar o que-sabía-él en la gran ciudad, a unos demasiados kilómetros más allá de la tribu.

Volvió a centrarse en su comida, por nada del mundo dejaría que algo como aquello le quitase el apetito, ni que Kurapika fuese a morir por exceso de estudio o algo así.

Kurapika es igual a ti, ne? – le comentó su mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos

que dices? – le respondió su marido con una sonrisa – es igual de inteligente que tu, además, sacó tu belleza Kirishima… - miró a la mujer sentada a su derecha con una pícara sonrisa. Al parecer, los demás estaban inmersos en su propia charla

no te hagas – se sonrojó ligeramente – sabes que cuando quiere hacer algo, lo hace sin importar si se rompe el cuello, la pierna, o lo que sea de paso – protestó – es igual de terco que tú

Kurapika rió calladamente y le robó un beso a su mujer, en un despiste de su parte.

Ella solo le miró entre enojada y avergonzada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

nuestro hijo será mejor que yo, solo mira la mezcla que lleva en la sangre – le guiñó un ojo y sonrió

ojalá nuestro hijo no sea tan picarón como tú cuando crezca – el joven rodó los ojos

que va… no soy picarón… solo soy un buen amante… - rió ante la cara de desesperación que había puesto su mujer

como digas – se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, no era tan malo que su marido fuera tan 'cariñoso', mientras sólo lo fuese con ella… -nuestro niño crece muy rápido, ne?

si… y yo cada vez me vuelvo más viejo – suspiró falsamente acongojado

pues si, mira esas canas que amenazan por salir de tu cabeza – rió la joven

gracias, amor, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba escuchar – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Su mujer le acarició su cabeza suavemente y depositó un beso en su mejilla en modo de disculpas. El kuruta miró a la mujer y sonrió

definitivamente nuestro hijo va a ser un buen líder…


	3. Capi III

Parado frente a una pantalla creada de recuerdos, sentimientos, tiempo, se hallaba un rubio atado por hebras invisibles que caían de un cielo abstracto y oscuro.

La espesa neblina reinante entraba y salía a gusto por los poros del muchacho, dejando a su paso un desagradable y doloroso recuerdo marcado en la piel

Las imágenes pasaban inalterables frente a él. Un pasado en el cuál no encajaba ni podía cambiar se burlaba de él, solo y muerto en medio de la nada.

Kurapika quiso seguir fuerte frente a la pantalla, aunque no fuese para él una alegría desbordante el descubrir de una vez lo que hacia años atrás el viento había sepultado. Siempre había tenido una gran capacidad de deducción, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Quería de una vez por todas sacarse la maldita incertidumbre de su mente, aunque eso le costase el vivir la dolorosa experiencia que se había repetido una y mil veces en sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo se arrastraba agonizante por sobre la superficie de aquel cuarto oscuro y neblinoso, su cuerpo era roído por unas extrañas formas sin cuerpo que con risas burlescas y enfermantes enrojecían su alrededor.

Las células de su cuerpo pronto habían perdido su fuente de energía, y sus ojos, escocidos y melancólicos como estaban luchaban por mantener los alicaídos párpados en su lugar por más tiempo, aunque sea una pequeña cantidad de tiempo.

Lentamente y sin su consentimiento todo se desdibujaba de nuevo, frente una pantalla azulosa, alegre, rodeada de kurutas alegres que reían y hablaban, pero que con el paso de los segundos adquirían una deformación aterrante en los oídos del rubio.

Las arañas negras comenzaron a ascender por su cuerpo, picando y royendo de paso aquellos hilos invisibles que le ataban y sostenían de pie.

Cuando quedó sepultado por ellas, por la desesperación, por la tristeza agobiante, su conciencia exasperada trató de librarse de la atadura física, cayendo así el cuerpo inconsciente sobre el piso, arrastrando el último hilo adherido con él.

* * *

Senritsu miraba preocupada el rostro de Kurapika desde un lugar de la habitación. 

Había encontrado al muchacho desmayado sobre su cama, con fiebre, sudor frío y pequeños espasmos que aparecían en intervalos de tiempos irregulares.

Ya llevaba casi 9 horas durmiendo y aún no despertaba. Se le vino a la mente el vago recuerdo de lo sucedido algún tiempo atrás, cuando había logrado acabar dos miembros del Ryodan por sí mismo, cayendo en una especie de paranoia y persecución imaginaria del que se veía preso cada noche.

-es muy inocente

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Hacía tiempo ya que estaban bastante ocupados con el trabajo en la mansión Nostrade, el solo hecho de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que habían logrado hacer en aquel tiempo le impresionaba. Con suerte y Kurapika se acordaba que aún existía el Ryodan vagando libre por las calles del mundo.

Trató de atraer a su memoria algún suceso extraño que hubiese llamado su atención, pero nada acudía. Si algo extraño estuviera pasando en relación a Kurapika ella sería la primera en saberlo. Estaba con él la gran mayoría de su tiempo, era imposible que en los segundos mínimos que no se encontraban junto al otro la historia pasada se volviese a repetir.

Negó con la cabeza.

Con movimientos firmes y silenciosos se acercó a la cama donde el muchacho dormía y cambió los paños húmedos de su frente.

-es que a ti siempre te tocará lo más difícil?

Exhaló un suspiro, derrotada. Los cortos años que había vivido su compañero habían sido de grandes tristezas si se analizaban.

En la ventana se posaron unos pequeños pájaros. A Senritsu le llamaron atención los colores de aquellos. Uno era castaño y pequeño, y cantaba como si recién hubiese conocido las maravillas del mundo. Otro era blanquecino y estaba a un lado del café, comiendo a escondidas sus semillas. El último, ya bastante mayor, se encontraba sobrevolando la ventana, persiguiendo a lo que parecía ser un ave bastante atractiva.

Los ojos de la mujer se enternecieron. Oh si, Kurapika le debía mucho a sus amigos.

Allá, a espaldas de los pájaros, se hallaba un sol que se negaba a salir aquel día. Aquel día los árboles parecían más alicaídos que de costumbre, aunque solo fuesen algunas ramas secas las que decorasen los troncos viejos.

Miró el reloj-despertador de su velador. Indicaba las 6.30 a.m.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Kurapika, al parecer se hallaba mucho más relajado, y aquellos extraños espasmos se habían pasado casi tan rápido como llegaron.

Con una última mirada a Kurapika y con un suspiro abatido se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a soportar, como todos los días desde que había aceptado aquel trabajo, los berrinches y absurdas órdenes de Neón, su jefe.

* * *

El sol de mediodía pegaba directamente en su cara paliducha por el cansancio y, rezongando, abrió sus orbes azules. 

El paño húmedo cayó de su frente al sentarse bruscamente en la cama y le hizo volver a su realidad.

Se hallaba en la habitación que compartía con Senritsu, en la mansión Nostrade, con los demás empleados, en una casa alejada de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Estaba ahí y no en un lugar donde la niebla parecía tomar forma y manejar a su antojo el entorno.

Entonces, había sido todo aquello un sueño? Las imágenes, las extrañas sensaciones, todo, habían sido creadas en una memoria traicionera y herida?

Se tomo la cabeza con sus manos. El solo hecho de pensarlo le producía jaquecas. Muchas peguntas y ninguna respuesta!

Desesperante.

Enojado consigo mismo miró el reloj-despertador de Senritsu. La lucecita roja intermitente adquiría la forma de los números 12 y 10, acompañados de la abreviatura 'p.m'

-no puede ser…

Maldiciendo a los mil demonios se levantó de un salto y corriendo se dirigió al baño anexo a la habitación. Se bañó y se vistió en un tiempo record, sin siquiera recordar aquello que durante toda la noche le había atormentado la mente.

No lograba explicarse el por qué Senritsu había obviado el despertarle, quizás estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar algo coherente.

Ahora debía concentrarse y prepararse sicológicamente para encargarse del jefe y de los asuntos del señor Nostrade, quien aún sufría trastornos mentales por la pérdida del poder nen de su hija

-Senritsu! – su voz resonó en el hall desierto. Ella se hallaba apoyada en el barandal de la ventana observando lo que alguna vez había sido un hermoso jardín de flores – por qué no me has despertado hoy?

-Ah! Kurapika! – sonrió amablemente – ayer ha sido un día muy agotador, sabes? – volvió a mirar el cielo despejado tras las ventanas.

-esa no fue mi pregunta

La mujer se volvió al muchacho y parandose sobre la punta de sus pies logró poner su mano sobre la frente de él. Aparentemente su temperatura había adquirido de nuevo el rango en el que se le podía decir 'normal'.

-ya estás mucho mejor – rió un poco de la cara de desentendido que había puesto Kurapika – llevas durmiendo un día… y algo más.

El rostro de Kurapika se contrajo de tal manera que en su frente se podían leer las palabras 'Asombro', 'Horror', 'Melancolía'. Ella pensó que jamás podría borrar aquella mirada triste de Kurapika. Cascadas de kunais tristes brotaban de sus poros.

-te sientes…

No alcanzó si quiera a terminar la frase, ya que a penas el muchacho había reaccionado y su mano había comprobado la ausencia del objeto en su oído, había iniciado una carrera escaleras arriba dejando una muy desorientada Senritsu en medio del hall.

Parada en la misma posición de hacía algunos minutos atrás, con las palabras en la boca y con una confusión alarmante en su cabeza, Senritsu se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo. Perofuera lo quefuese, el kuruta estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente.

* * *

Hies jeje :P me demoré un poquito jeje y como se habrán dado cuenta, el colegio me consume lo poco y nada que tengo de imaginación, así que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer. 

ojalá les esté gustando, si es tan tieeerno mi Kura-chan y yo le hago sufrir, pero bueno. No saquen deducciones adelantadas de Senritsu ¬¬ no por que le tenga cariño a Kura-chan (y quién no?) significa que lo ama con toda su alma y que se yo u-u.

weno, weno. a ver si se me humedece un poco el cerebro y logro sacar algo mejor en los siguientes capis. y recuerden, cualquier comentario menos virus porfa :) y muuuchas gracias a todos los que dejaron mensajes :) me dan ánimo a seguir xD - enserio ¬¬

Adeus!


End file.
